A robot which grasps an object and moves is conventionally known (for example, see PTL 1). In the grasping of an object by a robot, it is necessary to recognize the correct relative positions of the robot and the object to be grasped, but there are cases where position measuring accuracy is insufficient and the grasping fails. In the case where the grasping fails, there are instances where, for example, the object to be grasped that collides with the robot, bounces off the robot and moves to a different place. Consequently, in order to prevent the object to be grasped from bouncing off and moving to another place, the method indicated in PTL 2 has been proposed. In this method, the robot is made to move at high speed up to the vicinity of the object to be grasped. Furthermore, after approaching a predetermined distance to the object to be grasped, the robot is made to approach the object to be grasped at low speed. Furthermore, as another method, a method of adding a positioning sensor to a robot (for example, see PTL 3) has been proposed. By using such a method, even when the robot collides with the object to be grasped, the speed during the collision is slow. As such, the instances in which the object to be grasped bounces off and moves to another place is reduced.
[Citation List]
[Patent Literature]
[PTL 1]
    Japanese Patent No. 3930490[PTL 2]    Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 61-105594[PTL 3]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 09-70786